Dance Party
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Ryuga is going to battle Gingka. But his shortcut goes right through an annoying party. But he sees someone he decides to stick around for. *Includes an OC named Selendra*


**Ok, so I was listening to 'Glad You Came' and decided to write this. If you want I suggest listening to it while you read. But you dont have to. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryuga walked through the party, a look of disgust covering his features. He hated parties. And this one was especially annoying with the music being so loud and all the people bumping into him. He just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. Be he restrained from the action. It wasn't going to help him. He was here for one reason and one reason only, he was looking for Gingka. He knew he wasn't here but his destination would be reached quicker this way.

He froze as he spotted someone. Was that Selendra? He blinked. It hadn't seen her since he had pulled off her collar and set her free. She had been his slave for about a year and a half after she had begged him to take her instead of her brother and sister. Doji said that she was young and weak, but most of all not worth the effort.

But Ryuga took a liking to her persistence dispute Doji's shoves, kicks, and hissed remarks. In the end Ryuga agreed to the offer and her siblings were taken back to where they came from. Doji put a collar with the Dark Nebula's symbol with L'Drago's in the middle of it. Doji had dragged Nafalis by the arm to her room. She had been very sad and hurt for a very long time and would go about the business she had been told was hers day by day with a blank expression.

After awhile Ryuga made the decision to take her with him when he left the building. At first they had to drag her to come with him. But soon she gave up on that and just came willingly. After a while Selendra looked forward to the days she left with Ryuga to go anywhere it was he was going. It wasn't long until Selendra earned more and more freedom. She was able to go shopping to get things and Ryuga didn't force her to say in her room any more. She seemed pretty happy in a way. But just about a month ago Ryuga had set her free.

"Ryuga?" she said noticing him. Ryuga swallowed. She walked over and put her hand on her hip. She wore blue jeans, sneakers, a red tank top, and that silver necklace he had given to her for Christmas about half a year back. Her hair laid perfectly on his shoulders and her bangs had been cut short and fell across her forehead in the perfect place that Ryuga lost the will to speak. "I thought you hated parties, what are you doing here?"

"J-Just passing through," he answered. He cursed himself inside his mind for stuttering. He never stuttered! He gritted his teeth but hid his anger from her. Selendra chuckled lightly and her face lit up like had only seen her do once before when he agreed to go on a walk through the city with her. Truth be told he had a lot of fun that day. But he'd never admit to that.

"Oh? Are you in any kind of hurry? Maybe you could stay here a bit, I could use some company, no one here can hold a good conversation, and I dont know anyone here anyway," she said. Ryuga swallowed. He had to get to Gingka. But he wasn't in that much of a hurry was he? No! He wasn't going to stay here because she was!

He was about to turn her down but he stopped to think another moment. His logic screamed at him to leave. He set his jaw. he had always done what he had to so he could get power, whatever Doji said was what goes. But not today, for once in his life Ryuga was going to do something he wanted to do. He smiled.

"Sure," he said. Selendra's face lit up in joy and she smiled. She hummed in thought and looked him over. "What? Something wrong?"

"If you're going to stay, you have to lose the jacket, or it will get torn I promise you that, come on," Selendra said grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the road. She unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it into her car. She nodded approvingly. "There, now let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the house.

Everyone else melted from Ryuga's view as they ran back into the crowd. Someone talked to her for a moment and they laughed. There was a moment of silence then another song started. She told him it was called _Glad you came _by _The Wanted. _Ryuga took a moment to look at everyone around him. They sure were dancing funny, but it was to the beat and kinda looked fun. He looked back at Selendra to see she was doing the same thing and laughing at herself.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna dance?" she said. Ryuga didn't move an inch. He wasn't really sure about what to do. She laughed continued to dance. Ryuga smiled. Everyone else was dancing the same way, he wouldn't look as stupid as he thought. Ryuga gave a shrug to himself and thought a moment. This was going to be the dumbest thing he had ever done, but it was most likely going to be worth it.

Selendra laughed a bit as he started to dance like the others. It was not a sight anyone would ever thought they'd see. Ryuga dancing to loud music in the middle of beach party, not a sight he thought anyone would see. Ryuga found himself laughing at this. He most likely looked very funny. But so did everyone else. Someone bumped into Selendra and she flew forward. Ryuga caught her and they both laughed.

Selendra stood only a few inches away from him and they continued to dance. He reached out his hand towards her and Selendra blushed a bit as she took it. She laughed as Ryuga spun her around and danced with her in a funny upbeat kind of way. He could feel her face heat up as he twirled her so that her back was against his front and his arms were rapped around her as he held her hands. He chuckled a bit and spun her so she faced him a few inches away from him.

He pulled her towards him and they both laughed a bit at how close they were. Ryuga gently grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the dance floor. She raised an eyebrow towards him at the action.

"Dance floor's a bit to crowded for my taste," he admitted. She nodded and followed him towards the beach were it was less crowded. She looked at where the moon shined down on the water and smiled. Ryuga looked at her. Oh how he had missed that smile of hers. Her face turned a bright pink as he rapped his arms around her waist from behind and set her head on her shoulder. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said quietly, worried that her voice would shake from having him hold her so close to his body. Ryuga hummed thoughtfully. Selendra tried to ignore the feeling of his arms around her and how his body and hers fit perfectly against each other. She took a sharp intake of breath as Ryuga turned her around.

"Have you gone to see your family yet?" he asked as he rapped his arms around her slim waist. Selendra looked down at her hands as they rested on his chest, her expression very sad.

"They died about three months ago," she murmured. Ryuga winced. Just two months before he released her. Damn him!

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Selendra looked up at him.

"It's not your fault, I'm kinda glad you took me as your slave," she said with a small smile. Ryuga raised an eyebrow at her. "I enjoyed watching you win battles. For once someone enjoyed my cooking, my siblings never really did. And I really did enjoy that walk we took. You remember it right? Of course you do, you fell into the fountain. Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, it was just really funny! I-" Selendra was cut off as Ryuga kissed her.

His lips were arm and soft against her. His right hand rested behind her neck, pulling her closer to him. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she allowed him entrance. Their tongues danced together as Ryuga's free arm rapped around her waist tightly. Selendra ran her fingers through his white and red hair and shivers went up his spine. Ryuga slowly pulled his tongue out of her mouth and pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavy. Selendra smiled and gave him a small nip.

"Je t'aime," he murmured softly to her. Selendra blinked. What did he say? She looked at him with a puzzled expression. He chuckled. "It's french. It means I love you." Selendra turned a light pink and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. He was going to face Gingka, but he was going to make this last...

* * *

**Well that was fun! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D  
**


End file.
